Don't let them know
by Potterdauntless
Summary: Beatrice Prior is being abused by her brother Caleb. He controls her life. What will she do at the Choosing Ceremony? Will she let Caleb control her life, or will she finally be free? what will she do when she meets Caleb again? Then there is that secret power that Beatrice has. What power? Read to find out. Bad summary, better story (I think). *I own nothing but the plot.
1. Where do I belong

A/N This is my first story so please help me to improve this by reviewing)

 **Beatrice's POV.**

Two days until the Choosing Ceremony. Two days until I know where I belong. Everybody says that you don't need to worry about the Ceremony, because the Test will show you where you belong. Most of the people stay in the same faction either way so it's not a big deal.

But for me it is.

"Caleb! Beatrice! Your dad and I are going grocery shopping! We will be back in an hour!" My mom yells up the stairs. Then the door shuts.

I sit frightened on my bed and hear Caleb walking to my room.

"I hope you can keep control of your power at all time. I also saw that you had a 9.5 out of 10 with the mathematics-test today." He says, as he enters my room.

"Yes, it was pretty easy to make." I say, as a responds. I hope he has a higher score than me.

"If it was so simple, why did I get a 8.9?"

 _Oh no_ , I think.

"I-I don't know Caleb, maybe the teacher made a mistake."

"Teachers never make mistakes. They are Erudite. You know what's going to happen next, right?" He says, as he shoves his sleeves op to his elbows. I know what's going to happen next. He is going to beat me. I wait anxiously to feel the first hit.

When I finally feel it, I scream though my teeth. If I scream too loud, the neighbours can hear me, and I really don't want that. He trows me trough the room, kicking and punching every place he can find on me. But he doesn't even get near my face, because what if our parents or someone else sees this?

️After fifteen minutes, the pain becomes to much and I pass out.

When I wake up, I'm in our basement, the lights are out and the door is locked. After what seems to be at least an hour, Caleb comes down, and tells me to clean up the blood I lost when he was beating me. I do as he says, and I even clean the whole floor. I step into the shower, and look at the damage. When I get out of the shower, I put a shirt on, similar to the one I was wearing before.

When our parents come home, we sit in the living room, as if nothing happened when they where gone.

The beating thing is happening for almost 10 years. It started when I was six, and discovered my power. My brother, Caleb, was also good as school, but not as good as me. I'm too smart and being smart is a bad thing. It's also a bad thing to come home late After school, get up too early in the morning, etcetera, etcetera.

The next day we walk together with Susan and Robert to the bus-station. Most people in Abnegation don't have a car, so they all take the bus.

When we arrive at school, we go sit at a table, and wait in silence to hear what an Erudite women has to say. After she said five words, I quit listening.

~~~TIME SKIP ️AFTER THE SPEECH.~~~

We are called in groups of five persons. Then I hear Caleb's name. He stands up and goes to one of the five rooms. ️After 10 minutes, he returns, but he's very pale and sweaty. I want to ask him what the problem is, but we are not allowed to ask anything about the test. Then the women says: "... and from Abnegation: Susan Black and Beatrice Prior."

I stand and walk shaking to one of the rooms. I enter and see a Dauntless women with a needle in her hands. "Close the door." I do what the women asked, and I see myself standing in a room with mirrors instead of walls. I immediately look to the ground, anxious to look to long to myself in the mirror.

"What is it with Abnegation and mirrors?"

"We reject vanity." I answer.

"Yes, I know." She says. "I'm Tori, Take a seat."

I sit down and Tori turns back to the table. As she does that, her hair flips over her shoulder and I can see a tattoo of a bird in her neck.

"What's your tattoo?" I ask, not thinking that proper Abnegation-members don't ask such things.

"I never met a curious Abnegation before." She says, as she turns around with a needle in her hands. "This is going to stitch a little bit OK?" Then she shoves my hair to the back, and stick the needle in my neck. Everything goes dark peace by peace.

When I wake up again, I'm alone in the room. Then a voice says,"choose". I look to where I think the voice came from, and see two baskets. In the first basket, there's a huge piece of cheese, in the one next to it, a knife. "Why?" I ask.

"Just choose."

"What will I have to do with them?"

"CHOOSE!"

The voice became more and more pushing, so I just put my arms over each other and wait.

"OK then." The voice says.

Then the scene shifted. I hear a loud bark, so I turn around and see a massive dog with big teeth staring at me. The knife would have come in handy now, I think. Even the cheese was worth it.

I quickly think about what our teacher said about dogs. Don't look them in the eyes, then you are insulting them. They can smell fear. But if looking the dog in the eyes is a dare, what would be a sign of admire? I go down on my knees. The last thing I want is the teeth of the dog at the same height as my face, but I haven't got any better ideas. Then I feel a lick on my cheek. I look up and see a lovely puppy. "You're not so scary at all, aren't you?" I say, while cuddling the dog.

"Puppy!" A voice says behind me. I turn around and see a little kid smiling a bright smile at the dog. But the dog has become the big one with big teeth again. So I do the only thing I think is logical. I throw myself at the dog. The dog vanishes, and I'm standing in a bus. There's a man in front of me with big scars over his arms and hands. He looks at me and asks suddenly,"do you know this Guy?" He points to a picture in the newspaper he is holding. I think I know him from somewhere, but it feels wrong. So I say, "no, I don't know him." "You could safe my live if you tell me you know him." "Well, I don't know him, sorry." I feel kinda bad for the old man now, but then the scene vanishes AGAIN, and I'm back in the test-room with Tori.

"That", she says,"was extraordinary." Extraordinary? I ask myself. Did I do something wrong? She quickly says,"no, you did nothing wrong, except, I'm very surprised by your results." O no, I thought out loud. I really need to control that. "Wait, you said results, that means more than one. What was my result?" I ask, clearly confused. "It's Abnegation." Tori says,"and Dauntless. And Erudite." Wait what!? "But that's impossible." "It's not impossible, just extremely rare. Look, you can't tell anyone about your result at all, at any time. It is very dangerous to have multiple factions. They call it divergent." I really don't understand anything of this. _Dauntless? I'm suitable for DAUNTLESS? I never ever expected that to happen._ "You need to go home straight away. If your parents ask you why, you said that the serum made you sick." "Wait but what do I have to do at the Ceremony?" "You just have to sort that one out yourself." She pushes me out the backdoor, and shut the door immediately after I step through the doorway.

~~~TIME SKIP UNTILL SHE IS HOME AGAIN~~~

When I got home, I start cutting the vegetables and potatoes for dinner. After a while, I hear a door shut. Caleb, is all that I think. After a few seconds, I see that I was right. He stands next to me and started cutting the vegetables to. When we are finished, he says, "Why weren't you at school after the Test?" "I felt a little dizzy and sick because of the serum so I went home early." It's half of the truth, I actually felt a little dizzy, but not from the Test. No, it was from the result.

"You're lying."

"No I don't, what makes you think that?"

"I can see it in your eyes, Beatrice."

Damn it!

"Well, I don't know what you see in my eyes, but I'm telling the truth.", I spit out, getting pretty annoyed of him.

"Beatrice you're not supposed to speak like this to me, I'm older than you."

 _Punishment-time. Yeay... (You notice the sarcasm?)_

I walk upstairs and when I do that, he grabs the knife that I was using and walks after me upstairs. He grabs my arm and make a cut in it. Not too deep, but deep enough to make it bleed. After He cuts this cut, he makes one on my other arm as well. Then he starts to kick my back, and hit it as well.

~~~TO MUCH TIME FLEW AWAY~~~

The next morning, I stand up and get dressed. I go to the kitchen and sit down. Then Caleb comes in.

"so... Today... You know what to choose, right? It better be Erudite, otherwise I will find find you, and you will be punished. Severely punished." He says. I nod, but I only because of fear. Only because of my fear of Caleb. He has planned this for years. We go together, as transfers, to Erudite. After Initiation, we go live in an apartment together. All the money would go to Caleb, since he's older than me (less than a year) and knows how to use it wisely. I need to take care of the household, and cook anything he wants me to cook for him. He would beat me when I did something wrong, which was, unfortunately, almost everything.

~~~TIME'S BEEN SKIPPING~~~

It's Caleb's turn to choose now. He looks at me, stands up and walks to Marcus, who's handing him a knife. He cuts in his hand, and while he keeps looking me straight in the eyes, his hand goes to the water, and a drop of his blood falls in it.

"Erudite." Marcus' says, with a shocked expression on his face. He recovers from his shock and calls the next person.

"Prior, Beatrice."

I walk slowly towards the five bowls. Then a thought comes in my mind, and when it does, it hits me like a truck.

If I go to Erudite, I get to live with my abusing brother for the rest of my life.

If I stayed in Abnegation, he will find me, and that won't be a nice reunion. By the way, I'm not good enough for it, I've tried it for 16 years.

The only option left is Dauntless. Now I know it would hurt him the most, and if he comes for me, I'm trained and I know how to fight.

I've arrived at the five bowls. Marcus gives me a small smile. I smile back and cut my hand. F*ck, I cut it too deep! I look over to mom and dad. Then I see mom nod a little bit. How does she knows what I'm thinking? I feel bad for them now. They started with two children, now they are going to have none. But, I think, they can handle this. I sigh and hold my hand above the coals.

"Dauntless."

I can hardly hear him over all the cheering Dauntless people, even though I stand next to him.

~~~WHY ALL THE SKIPS?!~~~ (I know I skip WAY too much)

We stand on the roof of a building we just jumped on. A guy with loads of piercings stands on the edge and speaks, "You choose Dauntless, the brave faction, today. If you are a true Dauntless, you could do this without hesitation. If you want to be Dauntless, this is your way in." He points over the edge downwards. I'm very happy I haven't got a fear of heights.

"So... Who wants to go first?" No-one steps forward, not even the Dauntless-born.

"I do." I say, as I step forward. Someone's gotta do it, right? I don't try to look down as I go stand on the edge. I slowly lean backwards, and then I fall.

I feel a net underneath me, and the air is smashed out of my lungs for a moment. I lay down for a while, but then someone pulls at the net, so I roll out of it. But before I can hit the ground, he catches me. I look up and see great blue eyes. They look like an untamed ocean, where you can drown in just matters of seconds.

"What's your name?" I snap back to reality when I hear him talk. He talks with a low voice, and he looks very young. I guess he's 2 or 3 years older than me.

"It's Be-" New faction, new personality, new name, right?

"What, is it a hard one? You can make a new one if you want, but choose carefully. You don't get to choose again.

"It's Tris."

"FIRST JUMPER: TRIS" he yells. Then cheers erupt from the shadows. "Welcome to Dauntless." He adds. Then Christina, a girl from Candor I met on the train, falls down.

After everyone is down, he introduces himself as Four and shows us the places we are going to use very often, like the Pit, or the Chasm. After that, he shows us the bedroom. A former Candor asks, "Boys or girls?"

"Both."

"Nice." (sarcasm)

"If you like this, you're gonna LOVE the bathroom"

When we get there, everyone has gone quiet. What we see is this:

5 toilets next to each other with no privacy at all.

10 showers behind the toilets. Also no sign of privacy.

"Get dressed. I see you tomorrow at 7 in the gym. Third floor, seventh door on your right." And with that, he's gone. We all throw our stuff at a bed, and start changing our old clothes with new ones that lies on the bed. After all the Initiates are dressed up, we walk to the Pit and go sit at an almost empty table. Only our trainer and some Dauntless-born Initiates sit here. Then Christina asks, "Hey Tris, would you please get our food, then I hold your spot at this table."

"OK, what do you want?"

"Maybe a hamburger and a piece of the famous Dauntless cake."

"I'll be right back.", I say.

"Bye."

As I walk to the line, I started thinking. _What is a hamburger actually? And what cake is the 'famous Dauntless' cake?_ Sooner then I expected, I stand in front of the line. I see a round piece of meat, but I don't know the name of it. I guess that must be a hamburger. I grab two of them, and go looking for a 'Dauntless cake'. Sadly, there are only muffins left, so I take two of them to. Then I walk back to the table.

 **Four's POV**

As Tris comes back, she's got two muffins and two hamburgers.

"Where is the Dauntless cake?" Asks Christina.

"There weren't any left, I'm sorry." Answers Tris.

I can't stop thinking I know her, but I don't remember were or what. Then I see her turn her back to Christina and waits. I can see fear in her eyes. _Wait, fear?! Why is she afraid?_ We all stare at her, confused. After half a minute, she turns around, and sees everyone staring at her. She starts blushing, and speaks.

"Aren't you going to beat me?"

Christina's eyes widen, and she immediately says, "Why would I beat you?"

"Well, I made a mistake." She says it as if it's obvious, but it's not.

"Look, I don't know who taught you that, but I'm not going to hurt you because of a stupid little thing that isn't even your fault!"

I heard enough of the conversation between Tris and Christina, so I jump in.

"Tris, come with me for a second." I see confusion flicker over her face, but it is gone so quickly, I don't even know for sure that it was there. She stands up, and follows me. I lead her to a hallway with no camera's, I don't want this conversation on tape.

"Who was beating you, back in Abnegation?" I ask, turning around to face her. She almost walks into me, but stops just in time. "My brother, but I deserved it." She's avoiding my eyes at the moment.

"What's your brother's name?" Anger is boiling up inside me, so I clench my hands into a fist.

"Caleb." She keeps talking softer and softer.

"Do you mean Caleb Prior, Son of Natalie and Andrew Prior, brother to Beatrice Prior?" If it's true, that means she is Beatrice Prior, my neighbour back in Abnegation.

"Yes." She is talking so soft, I almost didn't hear her.

"So you are Beatrice Prior?"

"Yes."

"And the papers didn't lie about abuse by your brother?"

"No."

"Where is your brother now?" I clench my fist.

"In Erudite, as a transfer." Then she quickly adds, "But please don't hurt him, he only did what was necessary."

"Necessary? Tris, he ABUSED you!"

"Just when I did something wrong!"

"Name an example of something you did wrong then."

"Loads of stuff, like, I when I didn't be quiet enough, come home to late After school, get a higher score then him on a test, didn't control my power -" I cut her off, I've heard enough of it.

"Why is getting a higher score on a test something wrong?" I really want to kick his ass right now. Who wants to abuse such a kind girl? But what is that power-thing she says?

~~~ANOTHER SKIP... SORRY...~~~

Training the Initiates to fight went like I expected. They were all rubbish. Knife throwing went better. I saw Tris hit the target at least 5 times the last 4 minutes. I trained them super hard, and luckily they all pass stage one. I'm not watching the fears, my friend Zeke does that, so I have nothing to do and think about Tris. She became friends with Uriah, the little brother of Zeke. She also went zip lining with the Dauntless-born Initiates. She's come up with the winning idea of Capture the Flag. Her eyes look like an untamed fire.

I'm rudely interrupted by Zeke, who's storming trough the door and says, "Tris is divergent!" Then he adds, "oh yea... She was abused by her brother."

"I know the brother-part, but are you sure about the divergence?"

"Wait, you knew? Never Mind, yes I'm sure, she made a gun appear to shoot the birds!"

"Do not tell anyone this, not even the leaders. If she really is Divergent, she's in great danger."

I run after Zeke to the test room, and see Tris in the chair, nervous.

"Zeke, can I talk to her alone please?"

"Yeah sure." Then he leaves the room.

"Tris, what were your test results?"

"Abnegation."

"Don't lie to me Tris, I know what you are."

"What am I then?" She is either acting really good, or she has actually no idea what I'm talking about.

"Goddamn it Tris, you know just as good as me that you are Divergent, so I'm asking you one more time: What were your test results?"

"Abnegation." I try to say something, but she interrupts me. "And Dauntless." I open my mouth to speak, but then she opens her mouth again. "And Erudite."

"You had THREE results?! How did you get that?!"

"Well, I choose neither the cheese or the knife, I kneeled in front of the dog, saved the girl's life by throwing myself in front of the dog and lied to the man in the bus. Why are you so shocked?"

"Nobody has ever had three results. Some have two, but nobody has three. OK, you must say nothing to no-one, they'll kill you if they find out."

"Who's they? And what am I? What does Divergent mean?"

"Who took your Test back then?" _Please not Jeanine, Eric, Max, or any other leader who hunts down Divergents._

"It was a Dauntless women, her name was... Ehmm... O yeah, Tori, her name was Tori." I let out a sigh of relieve. She's not in danger if Tori took her Test. Tori's brother was murdered because he was Divergent, so she won't say anything.

"And to answer your questions, you are a Divergent. That means you know you are in a simulation and you can control them. Your mind doesn't fit in one category, so they can't control you. You have a whole different way of thinking, and that frightens them. 'They' are the leaders from Dauntless and Erudite. They kill Divergents because they are afraid of what we can do." Damn it! I said WE! Great, Tobias, let everyone know you are a Divergent.

"You are one too?"

"Yes."

Then Zeke comes crashes in the door and starts talking to Tris.

"You've got to go. The leaders suspect something strange because you've been in here for to long. Go to the Initiates training room and say that you felt a little dizzy because of the serum. It worked with the Aptitude Test." Tris runs over to the training room and starts kicking one of the boxing-bags.

~~~ANOTHER SKIP IN TIME (GOD THE TIME FLIES BY QUICKLY)~~~

The rankings are on the board.

1\. Tris

2\. Uriah

3\. Lynn

4\. Marlene

5\. Christina

6\. Will

7\. Peter

8\. Dylan

9\. Natasha

10\. Martin

Molly and Drew are out. The friends of Tris are all official Dauntless members now. I heard Uriah was going to give a party when he was in Dauntless, with all of his friends, and Zeke's. They expected that Tris, Lynn, Marlene, Will, Christina, Natasha, Shauna, Martin and I are coming. I don't know if I go. But why not? I don't have to work tomorrow morning, only 5 in the afternoon to help the Initiates to choose jobs.

Then maybe I go to the party. There are loads of people, but at midnight, Uriah stands on a table and shouts, "All of the people that I did not asked to stay, please leave right away. Thank you."

After everyone left, I see that Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Christina, Shauna, Martin, Natasha and Tris are still here.

Then Zeke says, "Let's play Candor or Daunless, shall we?"

"Ehmm... Former Abnegation here?", Tris says.

"You choose between Candor or Dauntless. If you choose Candor, you have to answer a question truthfully, no lies. If you choose Dauntless, you have to do a challenge. If you don't want to do it, you have to take of one article of your clothing of", Uriah explains. "OK, who starts? Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, duh..."

"Drink a cup of my homemade beverage."

"Never." And she takes of her jacket.

"Next. Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Kiss Will for 10 seconds."

"What!?"

"I saw you liked him in the way you look at him the whole time."

Christina looks at Will for his approval, and he nods.

"OK then. Here it comes." And she pushes her mouth at Will's. After 10 seconds they don't stop, and they both don't want to stop. When they finally quit, Christina says, "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Rate the boys on a scale of one to ten."

"Four: 10, Zeke: 9.5, Uriah: 8.8 Martin: 8.3, Will: 7.9"

 _Wait she said I was a TEN?! Holy crap, I think she likes me a lot then._

"Next one. Ehmm... Martin, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"How many fears do you have and name the first one you saw."

"I have 13 fears, and I'm not going to tell you what the first one is."

"Then you have to take a piece of clothing off." Tris reminds him. He decided to take of his shirt. This goes on about half an hour, but then someone asks me, "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" I say.

"Kiss Tris." _Wait what? Kiss Tris? Why not? But what if she doesn't like me? Well, that's a risk you got to take._

"OK" I walk to Tris and pushes my lips on hers. She doesn't pull back! _I knew it!_ We kiss way longer then they expected us to kiss, because when we are finished, everyone is staring at us. At me, mostly.

"What?"

"You just kissed her like half a minute." That was Uriah.

"And?"

"Dude, you like her!" And that was Zeke.

"So?"

"Tris, I think you should better say it." That was Christina. But what does Tris needs to tell?

"I kinda like you too?" It sounded like a question coming out of Tris's mouth. But all I can think is, she likes me too! she likes me too! she likes me too!

A few rounds later, Tris doesn't want to do a challenge, so she has to take a piece of clothing of. She chooses for her pants. You still see scars on her legs from Caleb, but she sits down on her knees so you don't see her legs to much. Another couple of rounds later, Tris failed a challenge again, so she has to take of her sweater. She rapidly takes her shirt of, and pulls a pillow against her body. But it's just a couple seconds to late, because everyone saw the one big scar on her thigh.

"What was that?!", Christina says. I know she had scars, but even I didn't know they were that big.

"What?" She says, avoiding peoples eyes. Christina pulls away the pillow, and we all see several scars, run over her body.

"It's nothing. Just training bruises."

"Training bruises? These scars are way worse then just training bruises."

"Christina, just leave her alone." I'm glad Zeke defends Tris, the three of us are the only ones that know of her brother. Then it gets extremely hot in the room so we look at the radiator to see if there's anything wrong with it. When we turn back to Tris, she's gone. And her clothes also.

 **So that was my first chapter. Please let me improve this by reviewing. Any grammar-mistakes? Let me know. Any vocabulary-mistakes? Just let me know that to.**


	2. Trusting and kidnapped

**Tris's POV**

They all look at my scars. I can't hide them, so, out of the blue, I heat the room to 30 degrees Celcius. When they look at the radiator, I grab my clothes and run to the Initiates-bathroom. This is one of the moments I'm happy that I have the power to heat things. Why did I even participate in this game? I should have known this would happen. Why can't I just say no?

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

The next day, I stay in my bed until 12 in the afternoon. Then I walk to the Pit, and wait for the choosing of the jobs. I don't know what I would choose. Maybe I can train the Initiates, but that's only for a short amount of time. Maybe the tattoo shop? Let's see what the choices are.

Tris - leader, trainer, control-room

Uriah - trainer, control-room

Lynn - tattoo-artist, nurse, kitchen

Marlene - tattoo-artist, nurse, kitchen

Christina - nurse, fence, Factionless

Will - fence, Factionless

Peter - fence

Dylan - fence

Natasha - fence

Martin - fence

I can be a leader?! Eric comes towards me and says, "we think Max gets a little bit to old for the leadership, would you take his spot?"

"Can I still train Initiates while I'm a leader?"

"We can take care of that."

"Then I would say yes."

"OK, see you tomorrow at 2 in my office."

Then Four comes towards me. "Well done, Tris."

"Thank you."

"So do you know what job you're going to choose?"

"I'm thinking of training the Initiates, and Eric said I can still be a leader if I train them."

"Do you want to train the Transfers or the Dauntless-born?"

"Transfers. I was one myself so I know the feelings."

"Then we are training them together."

Christina hugs me from behind and screams, "YOU CAN BE A LEADER!"

"Yes I know, thank you for making me deaf."

"I'M SORRY BUT THAT IS AWESOME!"

"I'm going to train the Initiates with Four." Lets see how she reacts on that.

"Wait what?! What are you going to do the rest of the year then?"

"The rest of the I'm going to be a leader."

"So you ARE going to be a leader! That's just amazing!"

Then she runs over to Will. They are a couple now. I guess they are discussing what job they would choose. I have nothing to do here, so I walk outside, in to the woods, and let my power take over. At the end, I've burned the grass, the leaves, and an old oak tree that lies on the ground. Then I hear a sound behind me. I turn around and put my hands in the air, ready to burn the person that dares to come to me. But then I see Four, staring at me with wide eyes.

"What have you done?", he asks.

"Well, that depends on what you saw."

"I saw burned grass, burned leaves and a burning oak tree with you in the middle of it. Then you turned around, and I saw fire in your eyes. Then you must have recognise me, because the fire in your eyes disappeared, and this conversation started."

"Then this happened: I had nothing to do in the Pit, so I walked outside and found these things burning. Then I heard a sound, so I turned around and saw you."

"Are you sure you aren't Candor Tris, 'cause you're a terrible liar."

Damn it! Now what? Should I tell him the truth?

"I..."

"Before you say anything, let me tell you that you can trust me, Zeke, Uriah and Tori completely. We won't hurt you, no matter what."

I take a deep breath and start talking.

"I can do something nobody else can, I can control the heat and produce fire. I can control this since I was 10, but sometimes it needs to be released a few minutes. When we are playing Candor or Dauntless, I had to remove my shirt and everyone was looking at my scars, so I really needed to go away and heated the room to 30 degrees Celcius. I heated the Initiates-bedroom to 25 degrees Celcius so it isn't so cold in there. I think that this is also the reason I have light-brown hair, and eyes that look like a burning fire. I almost burned our house down when I was 8 and I hadn't had my power under control."

 **Peter's POV (didn't see that one coming, did you?)**

I expected a lot, but not this. I followed Tris to the woods and hid behind a tree. She did some abracadabra and then Four came, and they had a conversation. Tris can control the heat and can produce fire since she was 6! And she almost burned her house down when she was 8. She is now 16 so that was 8 years ago. Maybe I can find her real name and her family in an article about the fire. Lets see if I can do anything with that. Then I decide to sneak back inside to a small corner and start working out a plan. She will never see this coming.

 **Tris's POV**

I'm sleeping in the Initiates-bedroom until I get an apartment. But tonight I can't sleep, so I get dressed and go outside. I walk and walk until I see a river. I go sit on the edge of a rock and think. But then I get pushed in the river. I can't swim! is all I can think. I try to make fire, but it doesn't work. Then I try to make the water boil, but I can't use my power, it doesn't work at all. I manage to get hold of a rock, sticking out of the water. I pull myself on the rock and try to make fire once again. It still doesn't work. Then I see a pair of feet next to me, and one of them hits me in the face. Everything goes black.

I wake up in a small, dark box, about 1 by 1 meters. This looks like the box Caleb used to put me in when I'm angry and spit fire.

"Caleb! Let me out of this box!"

"Caleb? Who's Caleb?" That voice doesn't belong to Caleb, it belongs to Peter. Then I remember everything that's happened.

"Peter shut up and let me out of this."

"I asked you, who's Caleb?" And he kicks against the box, so I get shaken trough the whole box.

"He's my brother, now let me out of here!"

"No, I think I let you stay in here for a while." I try to burn the box down, but I only heat the metal. If I was a normal person, I was fried as a french frie. But I'm not a normal person, so the heat doesn't affect me so much.

"Oh yeah... don't bother trying to burn this box down, it won't work." Damn it!

"If I cant get out of it, it doesn't matter if you tell me how to get out."

"Well, you can only open this from the outside, and there's a code you have to type before the door opens. But you cant type the code from the inside, so to annoy you a bit more, I tell you the code. It's 2708, not that it is of any use to you." Then he walks away laughing. I curl myself up into a ball, and try to think of anything else then this tiny box I'm in.

 **Four's POV**

The next day, Tris doesn't show up to breakfast, and neither to lunch. Where is she? If I look to Eric, she hasn't came to his office at 2 either. Now it is dinner, and she is still not here. I walk to the Initiates-bedroom, but she isn't there. Then I walk to the Pit, and After that to the Chasm, but there's no sign of her. When I walk back to the lunchroom, I hear a muffled scream and I run towards the sound. It comes from the empty training room, but the door is shut.

"Please let me out of this, Peter, please." I boil up with anger. That voice belongs to Tris!

"No, how will I know you won't burn me to ashes? Now, if you don't mind, I have to go eat my dinner." How does he know Tris's power? I hide myself behind a door and wait until I cant hear him anymore. Then I run to the training room and see a metal box.

"Tris!" I wisper-yell, because what if Peter hears this?

"Who is there?" It is definitely from the metal box.

"It's Four, your trainer? How did you get in there?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went outside, then I got pushed in the river, I pulled myself up onto a rock, then a shoe hit me in the face and I woke up in here." I walk over to the box and try to open it. But when I try to open the box, I burn my hands.

"I can't touch the box, it's too hot. How can you not be burned to ashes already?"

"I can control the heat, remember? Temperature doesn't affect me, It all feels the same to me."

"O yea.. Sorry... Can you get the heat away from the box?"

"Yes, wait a minute... Almost finished... Done! You should be feeling no heat at all." I try again and open a tiny door. Behind the door I see a keyboard where you have to type a code.

"You don't know the code, do you?"

"Actually, I do. I convinced Peter to give it to me to annoy me a bit more." She's pretty damn smart to do that.

"It's 2708." I type the code and the door opens. Tris looks beaten, and when she tries to stand outside the box, she collapse, and starts shaking. I pick her up and rush over to my room. The infirmary isn't save enough, Peter or his so-called friends could easily come in there.

When I get to my room, I lay her down on my bed, and start cleaning her wounds. Her top has some holes and cuts in it, so I get my sweater and pull it over her top. This is one of the moments my Abnegation comes up, and I don't want to see anyone reveal to much body.

After I made sure her wounds aren't severe, I lay a blanket on her, and grab another one for me. I walk to the couch and make myself comfortable. It doesn't really help, all I can think of is Tris and if she's going to be okay.

 **Tris's POV**

I wake up in a strange bed, with a sweater on that is way too big. According to the smell, it's Four's.

Then I hear voices outside the door.

"No, nothing happened. I slept on the couch, she slept on the bed." That voice belongs to Four, I guess.

"Dude, seriously? Is there something wrong with you? You had her in your bed and you didn't sleep in the same bed as her?"

"No Zeke, not everything needs to be like that, you know."

"Yeah, whatever." the voice who belongs to this Zeke-guy says.

"Let's go to the canteen, I need to grab some food for Bea, uhh, Tris I mean."

"Good idea, I'm starving. Why did you call Tris Bea, actually? And don't deny it, I heard you well enough."

"Promise you don't say anything to no one, okay?"

"I swear it on the Dauntless cake, I won't say anything."

"..."

"What was that? I didn't heard you."

"She was my neighbour in Abnegation."

The voices slowly fade away, and I re-think everything they said. He said he was my neighbour, so he must be Tobias or Brian. But Brian chose to stay in Abnegation 2 years ago. Tobias chose to transfer, but I can't really remember to what faction. I has to be Dauntless then, I guess.

 **Four's POV**

When I come back from the canteen, Tris has decided to take a shower, because I can hear her sing. She's pretty damn good at it too! I recognise the song, it's Just give me a reason, by P!nk. That is a band from Candor, but the singer was born in Dauntless. I put the plate of food down, an listen to her. She hits every high note perfectly, she is even better than the original singer!

 _"I let you see the parts of me_

 _That weren't all that pretty_

 _And with every touch you fixed them_

 _Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

 _Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

 _Tell me that you've had enough_

 _Of our love, our love_

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _We're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again."_

She shuts down the water, and start getting dressed. I can't see her though, I'm in the kitchen. When she walks in to the kitchen and sees me, she stops dead in her tracks.

"When did you get here?"

"Just 5 minutes ago."

"So you heard me sing?" It's not a question, really, it's more a statement she makes.

"Yeah, just a little bit." She turns bright red at this point, and looks down to her shoes.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For the singing, I-I don't know what I was thinking, I was just, I feel like I'm so stupid, I -"

"You know, you need to stop saying sorry for everything you do. You did nothing wrong."

After that, I hand her the breakfast I got her, a muffin and a scrambled eggs with bacon. Typical something Candor would eat, but it's really good-tasting, so why not?

"I need to go to Eric for the leadership training."

"I should probably go to the control room, I haven't been there for a while." And with that, she is gone, and I head over to the control room.

 **Tris's POV**

Everything is sort out with Eric. I didn't told him the truth though. I told him that I was beaten up by some people that didn't want me to have the leadership, but that I took care of them. I didn't say any names, and I certainly didn't want Eric to go after some random strangers who he believed that beat me up. The training starts next week, and he also told me to choose an apartment until I get an apartment in the leader-area. I saw a lovely apartment just next to the Pit, so I choose that one. I need to ask Christina to help me decorate the room when she has the time for it. I move all my belongings to my new home. I only need to walk once, I'm still not used to have many belongings. Another reason Christina should help me decorate.

This evening, I stay in my apartment, since I don't want to see anyone today and answer any questions at all. I put a pizza in the oven, and start watching movies.

After I finished my pizza, I drift of in a restless sleep, filled with nightmares.

 **Zeke's POV**

I wake up by Uriah, who's shaking me up and screaming something.

"What's the matter Uriah, go back to sleep please."

"I HEARD SOMEONE SCREAMING IN THE APARTMENT ACROSS OURS!"

"There is no one in the apartment across ours."

"YES THERE IS, THAT PERSON JUST MOVED HERE YESTERDAY, I JUST DONT KNOW THE NAME."

Now I hear him or her scream very loud. Why didn't I wake up to that scream before? It is really loud.

"Okay let's go to that room and see what's wrong." I jump in a pair of sweatpants that lays in the chair and grab a T-shirt.

We walk to the room across ours, and Uriah knocks on the door.

"Are you stupid? Do you think he or she is able to open the door when they are in trouble?" I try to open the door, but it won't budge. I look under the doormat and see a pair of keys. I try to open the door again, but this time with the keys. The door opens and we walk inside.

There are almost no belongings of the person here, only a pair of shoes next to the door. We walk further to another room, that appears to be the bedroom. There is a girl laying in bed, with gloves on, apparently having a nightmare.

"Dude, that is Tris."

"How do you know that for sure, Uriah?"

"The hair is the exact same colour as Tris's hair, and I know nobody else with this hair around this age."

I try to wake her up, and the same does Uriah. When she finally wakes up, she jolts up, screaming the name Caleb, hands pointed forward, steam coming off the gloves. She looks around with big eyes, filled with fear and hatred.

"Tris, it's me, Uriah, and my brother Zeke. Please stop with whatever you're doing, 'cause those gloves won't last any longer."

She seems to calm down, because the fire in her eyes slowly fades away. I feel like I should say something, but I can't find the right words. Then the smoke around the gloves becomes very thick, so I say, "I think you should put those gloves in the trash can right now, you're gonna start a fire around here."

"I heard your voice before, you were the one who was talking to Tobias this morning outside his door." She gets up, and walks shakily to the closet. Then she opens it, and grabs another pair of gloves.

Who the heck is Tobias? Why does she thinks I was talking to him outside his door? I don't even know one person who's called Tobias.

"Who do you mean? I only talked to Four yesterday morning about you sleeping in his bed and the reason for it."

"I mean Four, I just mistaken myself with another person from Abnegation, he was my neighbour back then, but he transferred two years ago. I never saw him ever since. We were good friends once, then - something - happened, and I pushed him away for his safety."

Four said that he came from Abnegation last morning, and that he was her neighbour. I never actually asked for his real name. I guess Tobias must be his real name. I understand why he changed his name, it is a bit too much Abnegation in my opinion.

"Are you okay now? You scared us to death back there. If you want to talk about it, you just come over at our place sometimes. It can even be now, if you want, just ask."

She turns as white as a sheet and her eyes are widening when I speak those words. I feel really bad now, 'cause I caused this. I quickly add, "You don't have to if you don't want to, though."

She visibly relaxes a bit by it, and I feel not so bad anymore. Tris tries to suppress a yawns, but Uriah and I have noticed it already. Uriah decides it should be time for us to go, because he says, "I think we should go back to our apartment and let you try to sleep again."

"No! Please, would you, please, stay with me? I'm scared the nightmares will come back or even come to life."

Those must be really bad nightmares, I guess. And very realistic also, because the screams sounded very real and terrifying.

"Okay... I just grab a blanket and go lay on the couch in the living room then."

"No, you can just lay in the bed, it is a king size bed so it will all three of us will fit in it."

I hesitate before I lift the blanket and lay down. Uriah scoots over to the other side of the bed and gets under the blanket as well.

When I wake up again, something, or better someone is tossing in bed. It's Tris.

"No, Caleb, please don't. I will not let them know, I promise."

Caleb is Tris's brother, he abused her. But what will she not let them know? And who's 'them'?

"Please Caleb, stop, please."

I try to wake Uriah, but he sleeps like a rock. Really, how can he not wake up to this?

"Not the knife, please, anything but the knife."

Eehmm... what?! A knife?! I mean, I know that her brother abused her, but a KNIFE?! Uriah finally wakes up, and I silently motion for him to listen to Tris.

"Not in my face, please, mom and dad will find out. Please, I promise I won't let anyone know."

His face has written confusion all over it.

"No, please, NOOOOO!" She jolts up and starts shaking. We put our arms around her and begin comforting her. She slowly relaxes and starts silently crying.

"You know, I watched your fears during initiation, so I know about Caleb, but do you want to tell him or not?" She looks over to Uriah, and thinks.

"Yeah, I think he should know it." And she starts talking.

She tells him everything, even stuff I didn't know until now.

 **Tris's POV**

I tell them everything about Caleb, but nothing about my power. Don't know when I'm going to tell them, if I'm even going to tell them. But if I tell them, maybe they think I'm a monster and lock me away in some fireproof box. I'm not going to tell them. I don't care if they say I can trust them, I just don't want a second Caleb. I need to track everyone that knows about my power, and see if I can trust them.

Let's see...

Caleb

Mom

Dad

Four

Peter

Molly

Drew

If Peter knows it, his followers know it too. Let's see who of those are bad.

Bad

Good

Good

Good

Bad

Bad

Bad

3 good, 4 bad. How much Dauntless are there? Peter, Four, Molly, Drew. Bad, good, bad, bad. Ugh, I hate this, I really hate this. I don't even know if I can trust Four. I feel save with Four, like I can trust him, but I can easily be wrong.

"Tris. Tris!" I look up, I guess they told me something, but I was too deep in thought to hear it.

"Sorry, I was thinking, what did you say?" I look between the two guys, not knowing who called my name. Zeke speaks up.

"I was saying that -" there's a knock on the door.

"Stay here please. I'll be right back." I walk over to the door and open it. No one is there. I look in the hallway, but nobody is there either. Just as I'm about to close the door, I feel a hand clutching over my mouth, preventing me me from screaming. Another pair of hands put I blindfold over my eyes, so I can't see a single thing.

 **CLIFFHANGERRRR... Sorry guys, I just need to end this chapter and upload it, and I couldn't find the right time.**

 **If you guys have more ideas to this story, please let me know.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE ANY MISTAKES YOU NOTICED, I WILL CHANGE THEM TO SOMETHING THAT IS CORRECT! Sorry if I take very long to upload the next chapter, this is the excuse for it: I have to choose my profile this year, and I really suck at Economy, French, and biology, and even if I don't choose those classes next year, I still need to get a good grade for it, so I need to learn pretty hard to pass this year.**

 **I know the excuse sucks, but school comes first, then climbing and friends, then fan fictions. I mean, I've got a life outside writing and reading, you know?**


	3. Allies?

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer (for ALL chapters): I'm not rich, I don't speak/write proper English, I've never wrote 3 books called Divergent, Insurgent and Allegiant. So what does that mean? I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! I also don't own any songs that are in here, if I do, I'll let you know.**

 **Previous:**

" _I was saying that -" there's a knock on the door._

 _"Stay here please. I'll be right back." I walk over to the door and open it. No one is there. I look in the hallway, but nobody is there either. Just as I'm about to close the door, I feel a hand clutching over my mouth, preventing me me from screaming. Another pair of hands put I blindfold over my eyes, so I can't see a single thing._

 **Tris's POV**

I feel myself being lifted in the air by three pair of hands, and a serum is being injected. I start thrashing around, and that causes one kidnapper to fall against the wall. I know I can't handle three attackers at once if my power doesn't work, besides, they're huge, and I mean, huger than me (pretty logical, 'cause I'm quite small).

"AUW!" That voice sounds like Peter's. Then a smell hit me. Sage and lemongrass. Al. Why is he doing this? I thought we where friends? The third kidnapper must be Drew, he's Peter's personal slave and he does anything Peter wants him to do.

"Come on, bring her to the meeting spot!" Wait what? What meeting spot? What are they talking about?

I feel myself being moved, and a wave of cold air strikes me. They are walking in the direction to Erudite. I start trashing even more, but someone knocks me on the head and everything goes dark.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

When I wake up, I'm tied to a tree with ropes as thick as my pulse.

"Well done Peter, I couldn't have done a better job." The voice sends chills down my spine. It's the one voice I hoped to never hear again. Caleb.

"Can I have some time with her too? But you can go first, I want to see what the best way is."

"You can borrow my belt or my bat, but you better clean it. Maybe if I like what you're doing, you can borrow my knife too." Nononononononononononono! My scars just started fading!

There are pounding footsteps coming towards me, and leaves being crushed under their shoes.

"Well well well, look who's finally decided to wake up."

"Shut it Peter, you're to weak to win a fight between the two of us, so you needed help to finally outnumber a little girl like me." It hurts me to say 'little girl', but maybe Peter will feel a little bit sympathy towards me.

"Beatrice! That's not a way to talk to my friend." I hear Peter snicker in the background, and see Caleb unbuckling his belt. Then I hear the words I dreaded the most:

"This is for your own good." The first hit arrived, and God, it did sting. I feel my flesh being ripped of my skin. After a few hits, my back becomes numb, and I feel almost nothing.

Suddenly, Peter walks towards Caleb and whispers something in his ear. As a responds, Caleb nods vigorously, and begins to untie my hands from the tree. He walks towards a higher tree and ties my hands on a branch high in the air, so my feet are dangling useless in the air. He grabs his phone, and gives it to Peter, who starts filming me.

Caleb begins to hit me with his belt, his fists, branches, practically anything he could think of. First on my legs, then on my arms, back, stomach, face, and my legs (again). Meanwhile he explains everything to Peter, and demonstrates different moves and hits with me as a dummy. Just when I thought I'm gonna die here, they stopped and pulled me back to the ground.

"Now Peter, please try it yourself, I'm going to talk to Jeanine to make me have another couple of days off." With that, Caleb leaves, and Peter continuous the beating.

 **Zeke's POV**

"Stay here please, I'll be right back." She walks out of her bedroom, and we hear her open the door.

After five minutes, she's still not back, so we walk to the door just to see that see is not here. There are signs of struggling, so she must be kidnapped.

"Go get Four." I say to Uriah, and he runs of. I begin to jog to the control room, to watch the cameras for any signs.

When I get there, I slip unnoticed behind a computer and search for the camera next to her apartment. Four and Uriah come back in, and they run straight to me.

"What happened? Where's Be-Tris? Is she okay? Why are we here? Please explain?"

"Four, calm down, well, don't calm down, but just listen, okay?" He calmed down a little and nods, so I continue.

"We were sleeping, then Uriah woke me up saying that there was a girl in the room across the hall who was screaming. We thought something happened, so we run inside. It turns out, it was Tris - Uriah recognised her from initiation - and she was having a nightmare. We woke her up, her hands - who were ,by the way, in gloves- were smoking. A couple minutes later, she stifled a yawn, but we caught it anyway and told her to go back to sleep. She wouldn't go to sleep without us, 'cause she was afraid the nightmares come back. After a few minutes, she kept calling the name 'Caleb' and the word 'no'. Then she said something about a knives and she woke up with a scream. She explained everything that has happened with Caleb, but then the doorbell rang. She asked us to stay here for a minute, but after 5 minutes, she still wasn't back. Then we ran straight to you and here we are." Before I told him the whole story, he was already behind a computer, searching the camera in front of her door.

"Come quick! I found her!", tells Uriah. We all gather around as he shows us the footage. Three persons, looking at their posture, males, grab Tris, inject her with some sort of serum, and carry her out of sight. Uriah swaps to a different camera, and we see them walking in the direction of Erudite.

"Caleb is in Erudite."

"Do you think Caleb and these three men are allies, Four?"

"I think so, what other reason can you think of that these men are kidnapping her and walking in the direction of Erudite?" We shut the computer down and start walking to the exit of the Dauntless compound. As we walk trough the forest, we hear a scream.

 **Tris's POV**

Peter's beatings are more brutal than Caleb's, and soon I couldn't hold back the screams of pain anymore. A noise wavers trough the forest; leaves, being crushed under a pair of shoes. My vision is blurred with tears, so I can't see who it is. Peter stops, and calls out, "Hello?"

"It's me, you can continue." Oh, Caleb's back.

They start again, paying no attention to their surroundings, so they didn't heard the noise of three people running towards us.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Leave her alone!"

"Look who's de died to join the party. Welcome!"

Peter and Caleb were to occupied with the person in front of them, so they didn't notice the person releasing me from the ropes. But the person accidentally touches a bruise, and I let out a strangled noise. They turn around, and when they see me on the ground, all hell brakes lose. I get a strange feeling in my fingers, and I know that the serum has worn out. I heat the beginning of the bat Caleb holds so he burns his hands, and it has the effect I wanted. He drops it with a scream. Next, I focus on Peter. I heat up his shoes, and he's jumping around like a maniac. This gives the saviours an opportunity to disarm him. Peter and Caleb are being tied together, and a third person comes to me.

 **Four's POV**

I walk over to Tris, but suddenly she collapses. I barely catch her, but I manage to do so. I check for a heartbeat, and panic a bit at first, but then I feel a steady but weak thumping.

"Zeke, Uriah, are you guys done?", I shout. I know they are very confused about what happened, they don't know about Tris's power after all. They walk over and together we rush back to the Dauntless compound.

 **Do you want me to write smaller chapters (1.5 K) and upload more often or write longer chapters (4.5 K) but use longer time to upload it?**

 **Please tell me in the reviews.**


End file.
